Of Hawk Boy and Tsundere Girl
by CrimsonSnowScarletFate
Summary: Really, she's too cute for her own good. -FemMido/Takao-. Collection of oneshots.
1. Of Tapping noise

Ok, I come up with another collection of oneshots that have under one thousand words about FemMidorima and Takao.

**Note: **English isn't my home language, so you'll see mistakes. Consider that as I'll take full responsibility.

**Warning:** Gender swap, OOC. Read it for your own risk. I'll accept your comment, good or bad, but no flames.

**Pairing: **FemMidorima/Takao

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket.

* * *

Midorima's eyes twitched in annoyance at the boy next to her. Takao sat next to her, finger tapping the bench, making a tapping noise echo slightly in the gym.

Why didn't he whistle as usual? It'd be less annoying than that tapping noise. (She didn't like to hear his voice.)

It was their break, and Takao Kazunari was delighted that he was able to annoy his female teammates, which he succeeded in doing currently.

"Stop that." Midorima demanded, sending him her best withering glare.

Takao, however, stared at her with his grayish blue eyes, acting as if he didn't know what he was doing.

"Why? What have I done to you, Shin-chan?"

Midorima twitched again, this time was because of that ridiculous nickname. Using all her will-power from throwing her lucky item at his head (a canned red bean drink) or grapping a ball and throw it at him (which she was sure that she wouldn't miss), she said:

"I told you to stop that tapping noise."

Takao burst out laughing, which caused Midorima to doubt his sanity (like usual)

"Don't be irritated, Shin-chan! You know you love me~~~!"

"What nonsense are you talking about?"

"Shin-chan, just admit it."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Miyaji Kiyoshi groaned:

"Where's the God of Singlehood? Why don't those two leave me alone?"

Kimura just patted his shoulder in sympathy.

* * *

**Such a pointless chapter.**

**But I kinda like it.**


	2. Of body problem

**Note: **English isn't my home language, so you'll see mistakes. Consider that as I'll take full responsibility.

**Warning:** Gender swap, OOC. Read it for your own risk. I'll accept your comment, good or bad, but no flames.

**Pairing: **FemMidorima/Takao

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned.

Title: Of body problem.

* * *

Midorima feels like a pervert just to think about it. But she can't help it, especially when the thought is annoyingly persistent and sneaks back to the forefront of her mind at several inopportune moments.

Admittedly, he gets a good body for sixteen years old, and he plays basketball.

Like the time when she thinks that no one is in the locker room, and Midorima just casually opens the door, only to find a Takao with no shirt. Takao. Kazunari. Shirtless.

She almost freezes in her tracks.

Almost.

Because that guy shamelessly speaks.

"Your glasses are still fine, so Shin-chan must like what she's seeing."

She sighs, walks past him to her locker.

"Put a shirt on, idiot."

"Are you calling me dear?"

"Are you crazy?"

"But it's too hot, Shin-chan!" He winces. "You should take off yours too."

She isn't blushing. It's just what he says is true, it's hot, and they have practised.

"Shut up, Takao." She opens her locker and…

He pinned her to the wall, suddenly.

"What…?"

For a moment, she sees his eyes clouded with some emotions that she can't name. (or she prefers not naming them.) But the thought quickly disappears as he starts grinning again.

"Shin-chan looks so cute~~!"

Oh, how she wants to punch him.

Takao casually puts his shirt back on (almost disappointing, **almost)**, as if nothing happens.

And she still thinks of him when she goes to bed.

_Am I going insane?_

* * *

It's summer, Shutoku goes to the trainning camp, which happens to be near the beach. Takao doesn't know what idiot have invented of building the training camp near the beach, but he surely will curse him/her for the rest of his life.

And worse, Seirin is here too.

And Takao curses the coach of Seirin for forcing Shin-chan (he won't bother to find how Riko Aida did it.) into a bikini.

Get it? A bikini.

Holy crap.

But if the seniors were not here, he could use it as his advantage. Honestly, what is he a PG for?

_Oh, snap yourself of it, Kazunari!_

Therefore, he slaps himself, hard.

Obviously, the sound catches Midorima's attention as she turns to him, eyebrow raises.

"Did he just slap himself?"

_Way to make me cooler, Kuroko. _

Ootsubo shouts:

"Takao, wake up over there!"

"Ah, yes!"

By the end of practice, Takao Kazunari has managed to get ten bruises over his body.

Damn hormones.

* * *

**Totally pointless. **


	3. Of Protective Teammate

**Note: **English isn't my home language, so you'll see mistakes. Consider that as I'll take full responsibility.

**Warning:** Gender swap, OOC. Read it for your own risk. I'll accept your comment, good or bad, but no flames.

**Pairing: **FemMidorima/Takao

**Disclaimer: **I can't even draw. You think they're mine? Didn't think so.

Special Thanks for all review, fav+, alert.

Title: Of Protective Teammate.

**XXXXXX**

Takao Kazunari is sweating badly, his eyes darting around the café and his instinct screaming at him to run out of this place, immediately. And perhaps he would probably do it, if Shin-chan's images didn't keep appearing on his mind.

Come on, Kazunari, you could handle it.

But another eye contact with the person sitting opposite to him makes Takao bethink himself.

Honestly, he shouldn't be that scared. His companion is a girl, shorter and more slender, more elegant. And now he can see why the whole Rakuzan team treats her like an Empress. But surely, a girl can do nothing bad.

Wrong answer. She's Akashi Seika, she can do everything. Takao gulps nervously as he catches her eyes, the heterochromatic eyes that are watching (glaring at) him. She is sizing him up, as if to find any signs of weakness.

See, the captain of Generation of Miracles is that intimidating.

Takao thinks of using his Hawk Eyes to not focus on her anymore. No one has warned him about this encounter, they have been preparing for a different one, one that went surprisingly smoothly. (surely, being accepted by Shin-chan's father is a good sign.) But they has forgotten her, Akashi Seika, who is scarier than Mr. Midorima.

And is she smirking at him? Is his fear that obvious? Or she just does that to make him more nervous because she thinks that her gaze isn't disturbing enough?

"Kazunari." She says his first name as if they're close friend, but Takao can read the hidden meaning. "I've heard that you're dating Shinako?"

He nods, not believing in himself to speak.

"And everyone else is convinced. And even Daiki says you're an alright guy. But…" Where does she take that scissor? And why is she smiling so brightly? Her smile is too nice to be real! "If you do one thing to hurt her, just one thing…."

"Hold on, Shin-chan is perfectly capable of taking herself… The last time I check, you're not her mother!"

Bad timing. He shuts up the moment she glares at him. And a second later, the nice smile comes back to her face.

"And if I see or hear one tear out of her eyes, or that you're cheating on her or physically hurt her then you better sleep with one eye open. I'll hunt you down, and I won't stop until I find you. And remember… my eyes are everywhere. And yes, to answer to statement, I'm not her mother. But being a tsundere as she is…" _Did she just snort? _"… she won't tell anyone even she's hurt. And it worries m… us."

Takao doesn't dare voice his thought. But it seems every girl is a bit tsundere in nature.

Her smile disappears:

"Is it clear?"

"…"

"Kazunari?"

"… Crystal clear, ma'am."

"Good, then I'll take my leave."

It is not until she disappears from his sight that Takao can finally breath freely.

**XXXXX**

"What did Akashi want?" Midorima asks. "You're quieter than usual."

"Just to get to know me better."

_I won't hunt you down and I won't stop until I find you. _

Takao doesn't like think about it, at all.

**XXXXX**

**Please review?**


	4. See

**Disclaimer: Warf Warf.**

**Midorima: Do a real disclaimer for once!**

**Fine, I don't own Kuroko no Basket or Fem!Midorima and her secret love for Takao Kazunari!**

**Midorima: Secre… WHAT?**

**Note: English isn't my born language, so you'll see the mistakes.**

Just what the heck was I thinking at the moment.

Thank for all reviews, fav+ and alert.

**Chapter 4: **See.

* * *

See: verb: to come to know.

**XXXX**

She sees him, after all.

She sees him standing on the edge of the school roof, bracing himself against the railing. His eyes are closed, arms spreading widely, as if to embrace the wind which makes his hair shiftly lightly. That idiot doesn't seem to acknowledge how cold it is.

(She isn't worry. It's just if he catches a cold, it will be troublesome.)

And Midorima wonders to herself why she has managed to pretend that she hasn't seen him, despite how noisy he is, how much effort he's put to outdo her in practice. He has been always there, along by her side – and yet she has never acknowledged him.

(Perhaps she does, but she just shoves the thoughts aside.)

She opens her mouth to get his attention, since Takao is busy enjoying himself, but closes it afterwards.

It's always him to call her.

"Shin-chan?"

He is looking at her, and Midorima has the tendency to turn her head away.

"I saw you coming up." She wants to curse his Hawk Eyes. "But why didn't you call me?"

"None of your business. I did call you, you're enjoying the wind too much to hear."

"If you say so." His grin tells her that he doesn't believe in her. "Oh, did you bring me lunch? Oh, Shin-chan, you're…"

"Shut up! I just happened to make an extra."

"Sure."

(She hears him, too.

Because his laugh is too nic…noisy to be ignored.)

**XXXX**

**Oh, yes.**

**Takao has a nice laugh. **

**You know it, Midorima.**

Look forward to the next chappie!


	5. Classes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kurobas. **

**English isn't my born language. **

**Thanks for all alert, fav and review. **

* * *

"Just because I actually pay attention to classes doesn't mean I'm a nerd." Midorima says to Takao in annoyance, green eyes blazing and probably wonders why on earth she is talking to him. "And just because I bring my lucky item doesn't mean I'm a weirdo."

More importantly, why does she even bother?

"Relax, Shin-chan. I'm merely asking you." Takao grins, showing anything but feeling sorry. "you know, it's just weird to hear that you know so much about fashion and…"

"I don't follow them." She cuts in, seeing absolutely no points in telling Takao about how much Kise has meddled in her life. "I'm fine with my own way of life. Is there something wrong?"

_Yes. Because Shin-chan is super cute when she's angry. _But he shakes his head, replies:

"No, there isn't."

(She doesn't believe in him, especially when he's smiling so brightly.

She doesn't like Takao's smile at all.)

* * *

**Please, Shin-chan, we all know you like his smile. WHO DOESN'T?**


	6. Green

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but stupidility.

**Characters: Shuutoku Team.**

**Prompt: Green. **

**English isn't my born language. **

* * *

"I see, not spy, with my Hawk Eyes, something… green." Takao announces.

"Grass?" Kimura asks, pretends to be interested.

"Leaves?" Miyaji suggests, wants to do nothing than throw something at Takao's head.

"Midorima's hair, and eyes." Ootsobu replies, confidently. He believes he's right. No, he must be right, to rescue the team.

"Nope, nope, and close, captain." He beckons the three of them come closer, seeing clearly the vein on Miyaji's forehead. But he doesn't bother to lower his voice. "Just Shin-chan, though."

"I have no impression of turning green, Takao." Shin-chan rolls her eyes, uninterested.

"Yes, you are." Takao says confidently. "You're green with envy because I didn't ask you to play with us."

Kimura smacks Takao before Miyaji gets a chance to kill the first-year point guard. Ootsubo just sighs in exasperation.

"If you have a bigger head, Takao." says Midorima, wanting to end this before Takao makes her do something stupid with his grinning face. (She knows she'll do something.) "It's just that I need to practice than be bothered by you. And stop messing with the seniors."

Takao just smiles innocently.

* * *

**Tag:** #really need to write something longer.

**A/n: Please don't fav and follow without reviewing. **

**See you later, **

**Lyra. **


End file.
